


Into the Past

by RavenclawHuntress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawHuntress/pseuds/RavenclawHuntress
Summary: Nora’s journey from the future to the past, including her and her twin becoming superheroes behind their mother’s back, and some slight Westallen moments.





	1. Chapter 1

Nora remembered the day her father disappeared pretty well, especially for a five year old. Her mother, Iris had always told her she was a daddy's girl, as she had always had more in common with her father. Even now, friends and family always pointed out the similar mannerisms she had with her father. Many also said that they had similar personalities.

Nora looked like her mother, but she was her father's daughter. However, with her brother Dawn it was the exact opposite. Don looked exactly like their father, but was as similar to Iris as two could get. So naturally, Don was Iris's favorite. But this didn't present Don and Nora from being good friends.

Nora remembered the day as clear as possible; the last time she saw her father. To this day, she didn't actually know what happened. But she remembered her father telling her to be good for her mother and zooming off, in his red suit, as usual. Except he never zoomed back.

Nora remembered her mother's tears the day he disappeared. They searched for him for years, yet not a trace was found. He was just gone. Soon, Iris wrote a Newspaper article about it, reluctantly.

But as she grew older, she still missed her father, but she didn't feel pain over it anymore. She didn't exactly remember her father any more. Her mother did. When it was discovered that Nora and Don had inherited their father's powers, Iris forbade them from using them. However, Don and Nora often used their powers behind her back.

Of course Iris found out about it. But Nora was typically the one who got the worse punishment. Nora initially thought it was because of Iris's favoritism of Don.

Iris eventually lost faith in finding Barry, but Nora didn't. She wanted her father back. Even if she didn't remember him that much. So she searched and searched, still behind Iris's back.

One day, when Nora was fifteen, she went into the attic, out of pure boredom, and found a brown leather book. When she opened it she found words, announcing itself as the journal of her father, Barry Allen. Nora's heart jumped for joy. What if this book had what she needed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no, I don’t need requests. I was just editing my chapter, thank you. I DO accept requests, but I don’t need any. I just need more time in my life.

Nora walked into Jitters, her favorite meeting place, and saw Cisco sitting at a table, waiting for someone. He was sipping his coffee, as Nora skipped over to him, causing Cisco to smile up at her. Nora had been told she had a contagious smile, and when she smiled at someone, she was too adorable to not smile back. Nora didn't know if that was true or not, but Cisco did smile back.

"Hey, Nora." Cisco greeted. "So, um you asked me to meet you here?"

Nora nodded. She knew that Cisco would be the only one who wouldn't make her feel awful for doing this. He would probably reprimand her for doing this, but she had to at least try and get someone's help- and Nora figured Cisco was her best shot.

"So yesterday, I was in the attic yesterday, and I came across my father's journal." Nora informed him, pulling it out of her jacket.

Cisco looked shocked, as Nora handed him the journal, "Journal…?" his hands rubbed against the leather cover of the book. "I didn't actually know Barry kept a journal…"

Nora took a deep breath, "I need your help with something...but you can't tell my mom."

Cisco smirked, "I wouldn't, but I am kind of worried about what you want my help with, if you don't want your mother knowing about it."

Nora smiled, her nervous stomach churned, as she worried about his response. Her godfather would be the most likely candidate to help her, but there was also a good chance he'd tell her mother, but she had to try.

"Well in his journal, he mentioned that he could time travel-"

"Absolutely not!" Cisco obviously knew what was happening. "I am not going to help you change the past, did your dad even write down in his journal what happened when he changed the timeline to bring his father back? He wouldn't want you to go back to save him. Plus, I'm trying to get him back-"

"And what good has that done?" Nora demanded, "You've tried for years, but have found nothing. You've lost Caitlin. You're nowhere closer than you were. Has it ever occurred to you that there may not be anyone there to find?"

Cisco's face fell, and Nora realized that what she said was unsympathetic. Nora understood that Cisco only wanted what was best for her, but her stomach dropped, when Cisco's eyebrows narrowed to a glare. He rose from his chair, and turned to look at his goddaughter.

"I'm not going to help you, because I don't want to be responsible for the pain you're going to receive after you go through with this." Cisco told her, "But seeing as you are your father's daughter, I know that whatever warnings I could give you would be ignored, but I'll warn you anyways. If you change the timeline, you can't change it back. Not completely, at least. You will do something you'll regret."

As Cisco turned around, he said, "Oh, and never use Caitlin to guilt me."

Nora looked down. She had never seen Cisco so mature. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was making a mistake doing this. But she had to try anyways.

•••

Nora got home late, to see Don helping their mother fold a pile of clothes. Iris West Allen absolutely loathed laundry, so she would always try to get one of her children to help. She usually got Don to do it.

"Hey, Nora!" Don smiled at his twin sister.

"Hey!"

"Where were you?" Iris asked rather bluntly.

"At Jitters, with Cisco." Nora replied in the same blunt manner.

Nora went upstairs, to put her thin jacket away, when she heard footsteps coming into her room. When Nora turned around, it was Don. Without asking, Don laid on her bed. Nora simply sat on the edge of the mattress, by her brother's stomach.

"I really miss Dad." Nora muttered, half to herself, half to Don.

"I do too." Don replied softly.

"Why does it seem like I'm never good enough for Mom?" Nora mumbled

There was a pause, making Nora think for a second, that Don didn't hear her. Perhaps he was thinking, or perhaps he was holding back. Finally she heard Don's voice again, "I think it's partially because you and her are so different in so many ways, and the things you do have in common...clash."

Nora nodded. She understood she was always more like her father, but she was also stubborn and as danger seeking like her mother.

As Don and Nora continued to talk, Nora thought of her plan. She had to go back in time, but she also had to work on her speed.

She was going to continue her father's legacy and become The Flash.


End file.
